I Touch Myself
by puckme
Summary: Rachel Berry has an assignment and she needs Puck's help. Rated M.


**This is the first story that I have ever written in my life, so comments are wanted and welcome. Please go easy on me though! The song Rachel sings to Puck is called "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Rachel Berry was a star. She always got what she wanted, and right now she wanted Noah Puckerman. They had always flirted back and forth, well it had mostly been Puck making lewd comments towards her but secretly it turned her on. She'd spent many nights calling out his name as she brought herself to climax. But not anymore, now she was determined that he would be the one to make her scream his name out.

Monday morning had Rachel striding into McKinley High with a mission, she found Puck at his locker alone. Perfect, now was the time to go for it. "Noah?" She spoke to him shyly "Sup Berry?" he said not looking up at her, "Noah, I was wondering if you could help me with a song I've been working on. I have 2nd period free, and seeing how you never even go to classes anymore. Which brings me to wonder why you even bother to show up to school at all Noah? I mean, don't you want to get into a good school once you leave Lima?" she rambled on "Whatever Berry. I'll show if I don't find something better to do" he said sounding totally bored "I'll make it worth your while." Rachel promised as the bell rang, she grinned at him cheekily before running off to her first class of the day. Puck's head jerked up at the sound of Rachel's parting words. He smirked to himself and slammed his locker shut and headed off class.

Rachel anxiously tapped her pencil as she watched the clock slowly tick by. Her sudden burst of confidence she had this morning was slowly slipping away. Meeting Puck was beginning to look less and less like a good idea. As soon as class had finished Rachel hurried off the girls bathroom to freshen up and apply fresh lip gloss. She brushed, rinsed and flossed her teeth, taking a deep breath Rachel headed off to the auditorium.

Puck was already waiting for Rachel in the auditorium, he had been tempted to go to the nurse's office with his usual 'headache' for his daily nap but there had been something in Rachel's words that she had said to him this morning. "I will make it worth your while" she had told him. Dirty thoughts had been running through his head the moment the words had left her lips, he would of been lying if he said he wasn't curious to see what she had meant.

"About time you showed Berry." Puck commented as Rachel made her way up to the stage, Puck grabbed a chair and sat down while Rachel stood there nervously. "I've found a song that expresses how I've been feeling lately. I'd like your feedback. Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding." Rachel smoothed her skirt and moved closer to Puck.

**I love myself**

**I want you to love me**

**When I'm feelin' down**

**I want you above me**

**I search myself**

**I want you to find me**

**I forget myself**

**I want you to remind me**

Rachel moved closer to Puck until they were so close that all she had to do was bend down and kiss that his ruggedly handsome face. but she wasn't done with her song. Suddenly her confidence had returned, she climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you**

**I touch myself**

**I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, oh no, oh no**

**You're the one who makes me happy honey**

**You're the sun who makes me shine**

**When you're around I'm always laughing**

**I want to make you mine**

Rachel grabbed his face with her hands and pressed his her lips against his softly, to her surprise he opened his mouth to let her tongue in, his hands running up and down her back, finding their way underneath her blouse.

She took his hand in hers and guided it down the front of her body, down to her soaking wet panties. "See what you do to me?" Rachel moaned, Puck grabbed the front of her panties roughly shoving them to the side, his fingers brushed against her opening, he slipped his finger into her pussy, she moaned again writhing against his finger "You are so fucking wet, and I've barely touched you" Puck whispered to her as he kissed his way down her lips to her neck, sucking on her soft skin as he went, his other hand massaging her breasts through her bra.

He pushed another finger into her pumping them in and out of her furiously, she grabbed a fistful of his mohawk in her hand to keep her steady "fuck me" she moaned "What?" Noah asked as he continued to devour her neck, he continued to suck and bite at her neck determined to mark her. Rachel let her spare hand wander down to the front of his jeans,she pulled his belt off quickly, she let go of his hair and used both of them to unbutton him and push his jeans down "I want you to fuck me." she repeated, this time a little more forcefully, she reached into his jeans and grabbed his cock in her hands running her fingers over the tip of his cock. He was so big. Just like she had imagined all the times she was alone in her room.

"Are you sure babe?" Puck looked at her seriously, he'd always thought she was hot but never thought he'd see the day that he would fuck Rachel Berry. "Yessss" she hissed sliding her hand up and down his member. Puck pulled his fingers out of her and lifted him off her lap, he pushed his jeans down and grabbed the condom out of his wallet. Rachel slid down her already soaking panties and kicked them off, she left the rest of her clothes on.

Puck grabbed her and pulled her against him, he kissed her rough and hard while his hands grabbed at her breasts, rubbing them through her blouse, squeezing them roughly. He stopped and looked at her. He smirked. He turned her around and bent her over the chair he had been sitting on.

He pushed into her, pumping in and out hard and fast, they were both moaning "HARDER PUCK" she begged him "Babe, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk" he told her, using his hand to grab hold of her firmly his free hand snuck around to the front of her to rub her clit. "Oh god, I'm going to come" she moaned, Puck continued to rub at her clit as he slammed into her from behind , he felt her walls tighten around his cock, she came in pulsing moaning frenzy all over his cock, he continued to rub her as she rode out of her orgasm and then he let go of her, he had both of his hands firmly on her hips as he slammed into her one last time. He groaned as he spilled into the condom.

Puck pulled out of her and tied up the condom, he tossed it into a near by trash can as she went in search of her panties.

"Berry, I really don't think that song is appropriate to sing in Glee" he told her as he walked back towards her, Rachel flashed a grin at him. "I never said it was for school" she smirked.

She turned to walk away "Oh Noah, did I mention I don't have a gag reflex? Maybe next time we can try that out" she winked at him and then walked out of the auditorium leaving him standing there trying to figure out what had just happened.

Rachel Berry was a star. She always got what she wanted.


End file.
